


Convention

by multifandomlove02



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Conventions, F/M, Fluff, Kid Fic, Supernatural Convention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 21:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9461267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multifandomlove02/pseuds/multifandomlove02
Summary: At a convention your five year old son let's out that you and Rob have been seeing each other in the cutest way.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Watch me write! https://livestream.com/accounts/23725846

Your POV

“Can you tell us a story about your son, Connor?” a fan asks.

I nod, “Okay so, if you didn’t know I have a son. His name is Connor and he’s five and three quarters as he likes to remind me.”

People in the audience laugh as I roll my eyes fondly.

“Okay.” I think, “Um. Last week when I got home from filming it was about 9:30 pm and he goes to bed usually around 7. So when I come home I always go into his room wake him up and talk to him for about 30 minutes. Well last week when I got home he told me that he lost a tooth. And that’s a big deal. It’s his first tooth. So, he showed me and everything. So, I told him okay put it under your pillow that way the tooth fairy can get it and bring you something special in the morning.” I pause looking at the sea of fans in front of me. “So he did. So, the next morning I’m in the kitchen making breakfast. And he comes in upset. I asked him what was wrong and he tells me that the tooth fairy gave him five dollars. Now I’m trying to figure out what’s wrong with that when he goes on to say that all of his friends who had lost a tooth had gotten one dollar and that it wasn’t fair that he got five. So, I tell him that the tooth fairy made a mistake and she didn’t mean to. He has the five dollars in his hand and goes mommy can I have a dollar. I tell him yes and then I ask why. And he says that even though the tooth fairy made a mistake it wouldn’t be fair to his friends so he wants me to have the five dollars and have me give him one dollar. I have never been so proud.”

All the fans ‘aww’ at the story. A large grin on my face.

I stand up from where I’m sitting, “I know, I know. Adorable little munchkin isn’t he. So, next question.” I point to a guy sitting in the fifth row with his hand up, “How about you?”

“Hi, my names Oliver. I was wondering who watches Connor or what his schedule is when you are filming?”

I smile, “Hi, Oliver. I love all the questions about my kid. I think we should talk about that for the next thirty minutes until Rob and Rich join us. Well luckily I get to take him to school. So he’s at school and then he takes the bus home to Vicki’s, Misha’s wife, since West and him are good friends and so are Vicki and I. Then about an hour or two later Rob goes and gets him and stays with him until I get home, usually that’s how things work. Which is nice because Rob, Vicki and me all live in the same neighborhood. So, it’s easy to get things taken care of. When Rob is in LA or filming usually Vicki has him or a babysitter until I get home.” I sit back down, taking a drink of water. Leaving out the fact the Rob doesn’t leave the house after I come home, he stays there. Where he’s lived for over a year.

I pick another person to ask a question.

“Hi, Y/N.”

“Hi.” I wave.

“I first want to say that I love your character, Ashley on ‘Supernatural’. My question is what is it like having a kid at such a young age?”

I laugh, “well I’m not that young. I’m 33. If you want to talk young ask Osric. Because everyone but Misha and Mark are in their thirties or lower. Rob just turned 39. He’s getting up there.” I joke with everyone. “I was twenty-eight when I had, Connor. So, once again not that young. It was hard because I was by myself. So, it was hard and it still is. I don’t regret having Connor. It’s definitely the hardest thing I have ever done though. Being a mom that is.”

A staff member picks a fan this time.

“Does Connor ever get to see his dad?” The fan asks.

I freeze for a moment before answering, “Sadly, no. Connor’s dad was in the army and before that he worked with my dad. I was with Connor’s dad for a few months and we broke up because he was about to leave. So, I found out four months after he had left that he died in combat and then two weeks later I found out I was pregnant. Sadly, Connor will never get to meet the amazing person who his father was.”

I pick another fan to answer a question.

“First I just want to say I’m sorry. And I was wondering if you would play Fuck, Marry, Kill?”

I look at my phone, “Hold on for like a minute because Rob and Rich are going to be joining me and then all three of us will play. How does that sound?” The whole crowd cheers. “Now one more question from the guy in the black, seventh no tenth row. I’m blind!” The fans laugh.

“Hi. Excuse my blindness.” I say to the guy.

He laughs, “It’s fine. I was wondering how it feels to go from being in three episodes to a series regular. Or more regular than Mark Sheppard at least.”

I laugh, “I don’t have my wallet. Thank you for that. It feels great. I was expecting to die. I still am truthfully. But, it’s amazing. Not only that I already knew some of the cast beforehand. So, it’s amazing. I think that is my favorite word.”

The guy laughs sitting down.

I look behind me to see that Richard and Rob haven’t shown up yet.

“Okay.” I sigh. “Looks like I can take one more question.” I point to someone further in the back.

“Hi, Y/N. I was wondering if you have any future projects coming up.”

“Hello, sweetheart. I do have a few. I’m allowed to talk about some of them too. So, while someone is hunting down Rob and Rich, I will tell you about them. First I will be starting a YouTube channel that’s going to have a lot behind scene stuff and when I’m not filming, my kiddo. Another project that I’m allowed to talk about is ‘The Walking Dead’.”

The crowd screams.

“Yes, that is right I get to be on ‘The Walking Dead’. I’m not suppose to say anything about my character except for this, Negan.”

The crowd screams again.

“Awesome you got them hyped up for us.” Rich says sitting down next to me, surprising me.

“Actually I was talking about ‘The Walking Dead’.” I tell him, the crowd laughs.

I look over to see Rob sit on the other side of me, he gives me a soft smile before looking at the crowd. “Hey guys! I hope you have some questions for us.”

“Hold on. I heard something backstage about Fuck, Marry, Kill. That’s what I want to do first.” Rich says.

The girl from before stands up again, “Hi so the options are Misha, Jensen, Jared.”

I laugh at the looks on Rob and Rich’s faces. “Hi. I already know. Kill Jared, fuck Jensen, and marry Misha. I would get to also marry Vicki if I marry Misha so that’s a benefit.”

“Why kill Jared?” Rob asks.

“I’ve heard to much about his sex life. I know to much, nothing would be a surprise. Jensen I’ve heard a few details same with Misha. Leaves more mystery for how they are.”

Rich shrugs, “Makes sense. And I have to agree with you, Y/N. Not exactly with your reasons but I agree.”

“Rob?” I ask.

“I’m in shock. But, I’m going to say kill Misha, fuck Jensen, and marry Jared.” Rob says.

“Anyone else got a round of FMK for us?” Rich asks. A few hands shoot up. “You in the blue dress. What are our options.”

“Rob, Rich, and Y/N.” The fan tells us. Handing the mic back to a helper before we can question her.

“Well then. That is interesting.” Rich says.

“No shit.” I say to him.

“Does anyone know their answer?” Rob asks.

I shake my head no, lying. I definitely know who I want to marry.

“I do. I will fuck Y/N, marry Rob, and kill myself after doing both.” Rich tells everyone.

“I’m sorry, Rich. I feel bad now. Because I’m going to kill you, fuck myself and marry Y/N.” Rob says, getting cheers from the fans.

“There’s a term that goes everybody wants to fuck themselves, so I think you know one of my answers. I’m going to kill Rich,” I pause to laugh. “Fuck myself and marry Rob. He practically lives me with anyway.” Well he does live with me but you guys don’t need to know that.

“Wow! My best friends just killed me so they could have each other. I don’t know whether to cry or laugh. I’ll do a bit of both when I’m going to sleep tonight, alone.” The crowd giggles at Rich’s answer.

“Alone? Is that what you call -” The rest of my answer is cut off by Rich’s hand over my mouth.

“You aren’t allowed to finish that.” He takes away his hand.

“Yes dad.” I say, sticking my tongue out at Rich.

“Okay. Anyone have a question?” Rob asks, ignoring us.

I lean my head against Rob’s shoulder, giving him a small smile when he looks at me. I turn to the fans and see one standing up, a nervous look on her face. I take my head off his shoulder. “Hi, sweetheart. How are you?”

“I’m good. You?” She stutters out.

I smile, “I’m doing fine. What’s your question?”

“My question is actually for you. I was wondering where Connor is right now.”

“I can answer this one!” Rob yells.

“Me too!” Rich yells, getting laughs from the fans and me.

“I will answer the question. Connor is currently hanging out with Uncle Misha. He was very happy when I told him that he got Uncle Misha to himself for two hours long.” My eyes on the girl who asked the question.

“Before we came out here. We were hanging out with Connor and Misha. I have to tell you. They are playing a really intense game of monopoly.” Rich laughs.

Rob nods along with what Rich is saying. “I think Misha was getting ready to throw the board across the room.”

Suddenly I feel something wrap around my legs. I look down and see Connor, his blue eyes staring at me. The ones from his father. A dopey smile on his face.

“Mommy! Mommy! I beat Uncle Misha. He lost all of us his money and now he’s after me.” Connor explains, out of breath into my microphone.

I’m about to pull him into my lap when Rob beats me to it. A habit he hasn’t been able to break since Connor fell in love with Rob and vice versa. Setting Connor on his own lap. “So you won?” I ask him.

Connor nods, speaking into Rob’s microphone. “Yep. I kept on putting hotels on things and he kept on landing on them.”

I laugh, “Your uncle is horrible at monopoly and he knows it. It’s his own fault for playing that game.”

“Should we go beat up Uncle Misha?” Rick asks Connor.

Connor jumps out of Rob’s lap, “NO! That’s not nice. You’ll get in trouble. Mommy will ground you and take away cookies.”

Rob and me laugh at Rich’s face.

“Not the cookies!” Rich looks at me.

“That was Rob. That was all him. And I think he did it more for himself than anything. But, I will ground you.” I laugh, remembering that day. 

*Start of Flashback*

I had just came home from shooting, earlier than usual. Rob was sitting on the couch, his head in his hands, shoulders slumped.

“Rob what happened?” I ask, my eyes scanning the room. Looking for anything out of place. I sit next to him.

He lifts his head up. Giving me a sad smile. “Connor hit a little boy at the park. And I didn’t mean to but I got mad at him. I didn’t yell but, I wasn’t very nice. I’m sorry, Y/N. You trust me enough with your son and I just screwed up!” he mutters, angry.

“Rob.” I chuckle. “It’s okay that you got mad. I’m mad. The one thing I’m happy about is that you didn’t yell at him. That would’ve made the situation worse. I still trust you and he’s grounded. You can decide another punishment for him to.”

“Really?” He asks.

“Yeah. Now why did he hit a little boy?” I ask, surprised by my sons behavior.

“Well he wasn’t really little. He’s older than Connor. The kid said something to Connor about not having a dad. Connor got angry and well punched the kid.”

I sigh, “I had a fun day planned out. Now, it’s mostly ruined.”

“Mostly?”

“Mostly.” I whisper, a smile playing on the both of our lips. Pressing my lips to his.

*End of Flashback*

Connor nods with everything I’m saying.

“Okay. It might of been for my own needs that I took the cookies away. But, your mom grounded you.” Rob says to Connor.

“I’m fine with the grounding I deserved that. But, Dad you took cookies away. And not just any cookies, mom’s candy cookies. No one deserves that punishment.” Connor tells Rob.

I stop breathing. The word ‘dad’ slips out of his mouth like he says it everyday. Everytime he sees Rob. He’s never called Rob that. Not once in the two years Rob and me had been together. The word had not once escaped from his mouth.

I look at Rob in shock. Taking in everything displayed on his face. The joy and shock. The tears in his eyes as he sinks onto the floor, pulling Connor into his arms and just holding him there. I see from the corner of my eye Rich trying to help the stagehands close the curtains so the fans won’t see us. I hear a stagehand yell to him that the microphones have been turned off, as well as the fans screaming, right as I also sink to the floor.

Burying my head into Rob’s chest and holding Connor to the both of us. Rob’s arms wrapped around the both of us tightly. I can feel him crying into my hair as I try to hold back tears but fail.

I press my lips to Connor’s forehead. “I love you so much.” I release Connor from my grip, scooting away to give Rob and Connor a moment.

Rob kisses Connor on the forehead, the same place I did. “Connor, I love you.”

“I love you too, dad.” Connor replies.


End file.
